Marilyn Mazur
|powers= |pet= Duchess, a Persian cat |bedroom= Single room in Hephaestus' Cabin |weapon images= Rapier_of_fear_by_licataknives-d59294z.jpg|Her Rapier |quote2= "I was within and without. Simultaneously enchanted and repelled by the inexhaustible variety of life" |file2=Audra8.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= A4ee368749e33db48ab8f81a470727de.jpg|Duchess F26ec37ec562ec08fd2841ad932a8538.jpg|Her Room 0d5074d9a73a0356f3956d28cca5f8cf.jpg|Jewellery she made 151d1d79098b2a05ed1420d90081ebbe.jpg|Jewellery she made rahxadrox___silver__18_ct_yellow_gold__ruby_by_lunarieen-d8056fw.jpg|Jewellery she made periwinkle_art_nouveau_headdress_by_lillyxandra-d8hgx5a.jpg|A crown she made herself |likes=Jewellery, Diamonds, Glamour, Vintage, The 20's, Making Pretty Things |dislikes=Wind, Dirt, Poor People, Loud Music |colour=Gold |music= Jazz |food= French |animal= Cats |book= The Great Gatsby, F. Scott Fitzgerald |quote3= "A dream, all a dream, that ends in nothing, and leaves the sleeper where he lay down, but I wish you to know that you inspired it." |drink= Wine |song= None |movie= None |sport= Dancing |other= |skills= Can act and lie convincingly |weapon= A rapier |strength= Quite agile |weakness= Isn't that strong |led=0 |been=0 |model= Michelle Trachtenberg |gender=Female |eye=Blue |hair=Brunette |height=5'6 |weight=121lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Left |shoe=6 |blood=B+ |voice=Mezzo-Soprano |marks= Scars etc |body= Average? |more images= audra2.jpg audra3.jpg audra7.png audra.png audra9.jpg Audra8.png audra4.jpg audra5.jpg audra6.jpg |one= Vintage |best= Eyes |worst= Legs |change= Dislikes it |mental= Sane |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= Brigitte Katharina Mazur |father= Hephaestus |creator=N/A |half=Hephaestus' Cabin |full= None |other relatives= N/A |family album= annelise.jpg|Annelise, my mom's best friend who took me in Hephaestus 2.jpg|Dad Brigittemazur.jpg|Mom |home= Camp, Hephaestus' Cabin |earliest= Her mother taking 5 pills at the same time and gulping it down with alcohol |best= Meeting Jedrek |school= Homeschooled |kiss= Jedrek |sex= Jedrek |love= Jedrek |other firsts= |nicknames= Princess, M'lady, Mary |native= French and German |languages= English, French, German, Greek, Polish |flaw= Tends to act like a spoilt brat |fears= Rabid dogs |hobbies= Reading, Crafting, Acting |motto= Diamonds are a girl's best friend. |won't= Give up on her pride |admires= Marilyn Monroe |influenced= Jedrek |compass= Who know? |past person= Jedrek |current person= None at the moment |crisis= Whining and throwing a tantrum |problems= Solves them with a pout |change= Dislikes it |alignment= True Neutral |dream= Actress |current= None |quote4= "I hope she'll be a fool -- that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool." |file3=Tumblr_o06yxoJ3oe1qhq7cto2_500.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Pride, Smokes occasionally |bad=Smoking |sleep= Normal |quirk= Touches lips when nervous |attitude= Pessimistic |talents= Acting, Crafting |social= Unconsciously manipulative but good |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Jedrek ???? ???? 5777 20120120021523phpP3U5sq.jpg|Jedrek |ease= When smoking or making something |priority= Herself |past= Only watching as her mother dove into insanity |accomplishment= Getting to know Jedrek |secret=Was once raped by a foster parent |known=No |tragedy= Watching her mom go mad |wish= Live in the 20's forever |cheated= Yes |relates= Usually finds people uneducated and annoying |strangers= Polite, shy, well-spoken and glamorous |lover= WIP |friends= Naive, thinks she knows everything when she doesn't |familyp= WIP |first impression= Smart |like most= How socially savvy she is and her acting ability |like least= How bratty she is and the inability to know when she's lying }} Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Marilyn Category:Mazur Category:Michelle Trachtenberg Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:3 Month Power Category:Cursed Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power